The last tears
by Rose Diamant
Summary: Severus se fait violer par Voldemort et tous ses mangemorts en punition pour avoir laissé Dumbledore en vie mais il parviendra à rejoindre Poudlard et c'est Harry qui le découvrira dans un état déplorable à moitié nu couvert de sang près des grilles de l'école. Comment parviendra-t-il à vivre après ce drame ? Quelles en seront les conséquences ?


**« The last tears »**

Chapitre 1

**Un maître des potions brisé, un homme violé**

Severus laissa couler des larmes sur ses joues. Il savait qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas et que crier ou se débattre ne servirait à rien si ce n'est qu'à l'exciter encore plus, d'avoir encore plus mal à son cœur, meurtri par les coups de reins que lui assénait son agresseur.

Cette nuit-là, Voldemort avait été fou de rage lorsqu'il avait appris que Draco n'avait pas réussi à tuer Dumbledore mais aussi qu'il avait perdu un élément important de sa garde : Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle était morte des mains de Potter qui avait défendu Albus Dumbledore.

Et quand Voldemort apprit l'échec total de leur mission, il eut à punir tout le monde sous de puissants _**doloris**_. Puis avec une lueur sadique dans le regard, il ordonna à tous ses mangemorts de s'amuser avec le maître des potions.

C'est ainsi, que Severus se retrouva contraint d'être violé par une vingtaine de personnes sous le regard amusé du seigneur des ténèbres qui profitait du spectacle avec un plaisir malsain.

Lorsque tous les mangemorts finirent avec lui, il crut pouvoir se lever du sol froid sur lequel il gisait depuis deux bonnes heures mais c'était sans compter avec le Lord noir qui se leva de son trône et ordonna à tous ses sbires de s'en aller.

« Pour vous, le spectacle est fini. » Leur avait-il dit de sa voix la plus glaciale.

Obéissant à leur maître, ils s'en allèrent tous aussitôt tandis que Voldemort s'approchait tel un félin vers sa proie. Severus dont le corps le faisait horriblement souffrir recula d'instinct en voyant le seigneur des ténèbres s'approcher de lui. Il avait mal partout et n'avait aucune envie que cela recommence. Alors, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'était remis à pleurer implorant son maître mais Voldemort s'en amusa et d'un sort, il enleva ses habits et s'avança encore un peu plus vers son serviteur l'attrapant fermement par les poignets avant de le plaquer à nouveau fermement contre le sol froid.

Et sans douceur, il pénétra avec force l'anus déjà blessé par plusieurs mangemorts de Severus, ce qui lui arracha un puissant cri de douleur mêlé à des larmes. Il prit avec l'une de ses mains les cheveux du brun tirant ainsi sa tête en arrière et avec l'autre main, il prit sa baguette avec laquelle il envoya plusieurs _**doloris **_à Severus tout en continuant des mouvements de vas-et-viens puissants.

Il avait horriblement mal, il se sentait humilié et sali. Il se dégoûtait et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir impuissant dans cette situation.

A ce moment, il haïssait la terre entière, il haïssait Voldemort et ses mangemorts pour l'avoir humilié de la pire des manières, lui arrachant la seule chose qui lui restait et qu'il pensait préserver : sa virginité. Etre vierge à 37 ans n'était guère glorieux mais c'était la seule chose qu'il avait su garder et protéger car pour lui, il avait perdu sa dignité à être le larbin d'un homme assoiffé de pouvoir et de sang.

Il haïssait Dumbledore pour l'avoir obligé à jouer un tel rôle, sachant qu'il mettait chaque jour sa vie en danger. Il le haïssait de ne pas avoir su le protéger, de lui-même mais aussi de Voldemort.

Il haïssait Potter, oui, il le haïssait du plus profond de son âme car c'était à cause de lui et pour lui qu'il jouait ce rôle dangereux. C'était pour ce morveux qu'il se voyait obliger de supporter tout ça et aujourd'hui, il n'en pouvait plus.

Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse mourir, il voulait que le cauchemar s'arrête car désormais il n'avait plus l'envie ni la force de se battre.

Comme si le ciel avait écouté ses prières, Voldemort jouit en lui avant de finalement se retirer et de l'abandonner tout seul à moitié nu couvert de multiples blessures et à moitié inconscient.

Il ne sut combien de temps il était resté allonger là mais il puisa dans les dernières forces qui lui restait pour ramper vers la zone de transplanage et d'atterrir devant les grilles de Poudlard. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il continue d'avancer, qu'il était presqu'arrivé. Il rampa sur l'herbe fraîche jusqu'à l'école se repérant que grâce à ses souvenirs car apparemment il faisait nuit noire et il ne voyait rien. Il continua d'avancer avant de finalement s'arrêter près d'une allée, le corps endolori par toutes les souffrances physiques qui lui avaient été infligées une heure auparavant.

Il s'adossa contre un mur, n'ayant que sur lui, sa chemise qui fut autrefois blanche mais qui désormais ressemblait à un chiffon plein de tâches de sang. Ses paupières commencèrent à s'alourdir alors que le froid de la nuit le glaçait de la tête aux pieds. Secouant la tête, il se remit à s'avancer avant de rentrer dans quelque chose.

« Aïe. » Souffla une voix qui lui était familière.

Sachant qui se trouvait près de lui, son corps se crispa d'horreur avant qu'il ne tente de reculer mais sans grand succès car ses membres refusèrent de lui obéir.

Harry qui n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil à cause de ce qui c'était passé cette nuit dans la tour d'Astronomie avait pris sa cape d'invisibilité pour aller marcher un peu dehors dans la nuit. Il était retourné à la tour d'Astronomie pour réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé cette nuit lors de l'attaque des mangemorts et son regard s'était posé un peu plus loin vers les grilles de Poudlard et c'est là qu'il avait vu quelque chose bouger et ramper dans la nuit.

Curieux et intrigué, il était redescendu et s'était dirigé vers l'entrée de l'école caché sous sa cape. Ne voyant pas très bien dans la nuit, il marchait avec prudence de peur de se faire repérer. Il s'attendait peut-être à tout mais certainement pas à se rentrer dedans avec quelqu'un et surtout lorsque ce quelqu'un c'était Rogue, son professeur de potions, ce traitre qui avait essayé de tuer Dumbledore.

Il aurait voulu lui crier dessus et lui dire sa façon de penser mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent plus longuement sur l'homme, il posa ses mains sur sa bouche s'empêchant d'hurler d'effroi.

Rogue était à moitié nu, le corps couvert de sang et de multiples blessures plus ou moins profondes. Ce qui étonna encore plus le gryffondor était le regard apeuré du maître des potions qui avait tenté de s'enfuir comme s'il venait de croiser le diable en personne. Il tremblait de tout son corps et retenait difficilement des larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

« Pro…prof…professeur ? » L'appela Harry retirant sa cape d'invisibilité.

Il avança de quelques pas vers son professeur de potions mais celui-ci essaya de s'éloigner le plus possible de lui, des larmes roulants sur ses joues.

Harry fut choqué de le voir agir ainsi n'ayant pas l'habitude de le voir aussi faible et si craintif, lui, qui, d'habitude paraissait si sûr de lui toujours avec cet air hautain et cette langue acerbe qui faisaient trembler tous les élèves Poudlard.

Harry tenta une seconde approche qui échoua lamentablement comme la première.

« Ne me touchez pas ! » Hurla Severus affolé. « Ne me touchez pas. » L'implora-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Le jeune gryffondor fut surpris par le ton qu'avait employé son aîné et comprenant qu'il n'arriverait à rien de cette façon préféra tenter une autre approche.

« Très bien, professeur. Je ne vais pas vous toucher, je vais aller chercher le professeur Dumbledore et McGonagall. Je reviens d'accord ?» Suggéra Harry.

Severus se contenta d'hocher faiblement la tête surveillant le moindre geste du lion. Harry regarda une dernière fois son professeur de potions avant de finalement courir vers le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, il passa devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée et donna aussi vite qu'il put le mot de passe avant de s'engouffrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore haletant.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! » Cria Harry.

« Harry ? »

C'est un Albus habillé en pyjama coloré avec des motifs de chaussettes qui se présenta au survivant, les paupières à peine ouvertes avec une voix ensommeillée.

« Professeur, il faut faire vite, c'est Rogue… »

« Severus ! » Le coupa Dumbledore les yeux ronds et bien réveillé.

« Il est à l'entrée de l'école à moitié nu et blessé. » L'informa Harry qui avait repris une respiration normale.

« Va chercher Minerva et prévient Pompom. » L'ordonna Albus avant de sortir de son bureau précipitamment.

Harry acquiesça et sortit en courant du bureau d'Albus pour aller prévenir sa directrice de maison qui s'était aussitôt empressée d'aller rejoindre le directeur et Severus tandis que lui allait prévenir Pompom de l'arrivée d'un nouveau patient.

Lorsqu'Albus arriva aux portes de Poudlard, il trouva Severus, son professeur de potions, celui qu'il considérait comme son fils gisant sur le sol à moitié nu baignant dans une mare de sang. Il courut vers lui et souleva avec peine le corps fragile de son garçon. Ne perdant pas de temps, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie et croisa sur le chemin Minerva qui avait poussé un cri d'horreur en voyant l'état de Severus. Elle marcha aux côtés d'Albus jusqu'à l'infirmerie, les larmes aux yeux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, ils trouvèrent Pompom et Harry près d'un lit préparé spécialement pour le professeur de potions.

Albus déposa délicatement le corps de Severus sur le lit et laissa Pompom l'examiner de plus près. Au fur et à mesure que l'infirmière lisait le diagnostic de l'état de l'homme, elle pâlit de plus en plus, les yeux devenus humides à la fin du sort. Elle lança plusieurs sorts de guérison sur le malade puis l'enfila un pyjama blanc avant de finalement se retourner vers Albus, Minerva mais aussi d'Harry qui était resté dans la pièce pour savoir ce qu'avait son professeur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Pompom ? Parlez ! » S'impatienta Minerva n'en pouvant plus du silence et de l'air grave de l'infirmière.

« Il…il a subi plusieurs sortilèges de magie noire ainsi que des coups à mains nus. Il a quelques côtes brisées, des contusions assez profondes et d'après le diagnostic, il s'avère qu'il… a… été violé par plusieurs personnes. » Expliqua Pompom.

Minerva se laissa tomber sur un des lits à côté se mettant à pleurer tandis qu'Albus et Harry avaient les yeux sortis de leurs orbites sous le choc de la nouvelle.

Le vieil homme sortit de son état de stupeur bien vite posant des yeux suppliants sur l'infirmière, l'implorant du regard de démentir ce qu'elle venait de dire mais cette dernière se contenta de baisser la tête. Harry s'était assis sur un autre lit de l'infirmerie essayant d'encaisser le choc comme il le pouvait.

Il venait d'apprendre que son professeur de potions, l'homme qu'il pensait être un traitre et qu'il détestait depuis sa scolarité à Poudlard avait été violé mais pire encore, par plusieurs personnes.

« Severus a perdu beaucoup de sang donc j'ai été obligé de le plonger dans un coma artificiel pour mieux soigner ses blessures. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où s'étend les dégâts mais je suis à peu près sûre qu'il en gardera des séquelles. » Reprit Pompom d'une voix abattue.

« Nous n'aurions jamais dû le laisser y retourner. Il était en danger là-bas et nous, qu'avons-nous fait ? Nous l'avons obligé à espionner pour notre camp sans prendre en compte ce qu'il ressentait. » Sanglota Minerva emplie de remords.

Harry fut surpris de voir sa directrice de maison pleurer sous ses yeux. Jamais, il n'aurait pu penser qu'une femme forte comme elle se laisserait aller ainsi même s'il devait admettre que la nouvelle était assez choquante pour ne pas pouvoir verser des larmes surtout lorsqu'on savait ce que le professeur de potions risquait chaque jour en étant un espion.

« Je sais Minerva et je suis le seul à blâmer dans toute cette histoire. » Dit Albus ses yeux ne reflétant plus qu'une infinie douleur.

« Il aura besoin de vous pour surmonter cette épreuve alors il ne faut pas flancher dès maintenant. Severus a su se montrer fort et c'est à notre tour de faire pareil. Je vais m'occuper des autres blessures que je devrais soigner à l'aide de potions et de techniques moldus, pendant ce temps, vous irez vous coucher. » Déclara fermement Pompom.

« Je préfèrerai rester aux côtés… » Commença Albus.

« Vous allez me gêner plus qu'autre chose. » L'interrompit sèchement Pompom. « Je vous préviendrai lorsqu'il ira mieux. »

Ne pouvant argumenter face à la vieille femme. Albus soupira de fatigue et posa un baiser sur le front de Severus lui murmurant un pardon avant de finalement sortir suivi par Minerva et Harry.

Chacun d'eux montèrent dans leur chambre sans avoir l'envie de dormir après ce qu'il venait de se passer.


End file.
